＿＿
|songfeat = duet |gender = Male |official_illustrator = |other_illustrator = Ina (イナ) |collabgroup = |officialjapname = アンダーバー |officialromajiname = andābā |othernameinfo = |aka = ＿＿ |birthday = |month = |&year = |ref = |status = Active |year = 2009-present |NNDuserpageID = 252274 |mylistID1 = 16354214 |mylist1info = |mylistID2 = |mylist2info = |mylistID3 = |mylist3info = |nicommuID1 = co368277 |nicommu1info = |nicommuID2 = co1603618 |nicommu2info = Nano x ＿＿ |nicommuID3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Nano, che:Sakurai}} ＿＿ (アンダーバー), or Underbar, is an with a thick voice who covers songs freely. He also provides multiple voices for characters by himself in his songs; however, he does occasionally collaborate with other utaite. He often puts his trademark mask into his videos, replacing the faces of those shown in the original PV. Usually, his videos are titled "Freedom" (フリーダム) and are silly parodies. However, sometimes he sings songs normally, and tags his videos with "Futsuudom" (フツーダム), which is a portmanteau of "normal" (futsuu) and "freedom". He is also known affectionately as "An-san" to his fans. Some of his videos are tagged with "Anfluenza" (アンフルエンザ), a portmanteau of "Andaabaa" and "influenza". Affiliations and Collaboration projects (Released on December 31, 2011) # Asymmetry (Released on January 14, 2012) # nanoir (Released on March 14, 2012) # (Released on May 01, 2013) # (Released on September 18, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs -Freedom ver.- (Shut Up and Feel My Vibes!) (2009.10.27) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" -Freedom ver.- (2009.11.24) # "Miki Miki★Romantic Night" -Freedom ver.- (2009.12.04) # "Mandoragora" (2010.01.06) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (Two-Faced Lovers) (2010.01.18) # "Kou'un no Tsubo (Fortune Points) -Freedom ver.- (2010.04.01) # "Nana Nana★Fever Miracle Tonight" -Freedom ver.- (2010.04.13) # "Shinseikatsu Zenzen Yoyuu Disco" (I Totally Can't Afford This New Lifestyle Disco) (2010.05.26) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.07.27) # "Lily Lily★Burning Night" -Freedom ver.- (2010.08.26) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Song) (2010.09.17) # "Mrs. Pumpkin no Kokkei na Yume" (Mrs. Pumpkin's Comical Dream) -Freedom ver.- (2010.10.13) # "Synthesizer" (2010.11.28) # "Enjou no Merry Christmas" (A Blazing Merry Christmas) -Freedom ver.- (2010.12.27) # "I love you, I need you" (2011.01.05) # "Mousou Sketch" -Freedom ver.- (Delusion Sketch) (2011.01.12) # "Sakura Manzokution" (Cherry Blossom Satisfaction) -Freedom ver.- ("Sakura Reflection" parody) (2011.01.19) # "Juu Mensou" (Ten-Faced) -Freedom ver.- (2011.01.28) # "Panda Hero" -Freedom ver.- (2011.02.19) # "Kiritosen" -Freedom ver.- (2011.03.26) # "Hitori" (Alone) -Acapella Freedom ver.- (2011.06.13) # "Love Your Life" (2011.07.29) # "Gaikotsu Gakudan to Lilia" (Skeleton Orchestra and Lilia) -Freedom ver.- (2011.08.06) # "Unhappy Refrain" -Freedom ver.- feat. ＿＿ and Nano (2011.09.29) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) -Freedom ver.- (2011.12.04) # "Christmas? Nani Sore Oishii no?" (Christmas? Is That Something You can Eat?) -Freedom ver.- feat. ＿＿ and Nano (2011.12.16) # "HAKOBAKO PLAYER" feat. ＿＿, che:Sakurai and Hitori (2012.01.03) # "Rin-chan Nau!" -Freedom ver.- (2012.01.03) # "Hope" (2012.02.24) # "Moyashi Otoko" (Frail Man) (Original) (2012.02.14) # "m-flo Shoushuuriki" -remix- feat. ＿＿, che:Sakurai, LOLI.COM, Tonkatsu, Satoumeme, oyo, Keroppusu and Sena (2012.03.26) # "te-yut-te" -Freedom ver.- (2012.03.29) # "1000%SPARKING" (Negima!? OP) -Freedom ver.- (2012.04.20) # "Nounai Denpa" (2012.06.29) # "Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu" (Love and an Eggplant and the Peaceful Fruit) (2012.07.07) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Committee.) -Freedom ver.- (2012.07.13) # "Electrical Zombies" -Freedom ver.- (2012.07.28) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1,2 Fanclub) -Freedom ver.- (2012.09.21) # "Shokora to Inseki" (Chocolate and Meteorite) (2012.10.19) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) -Freedom ver. Live action PV- (2012.10.26) # "Moyashi Onna" (Frail Girl) (Original) (2012.11.17) # "Pierrot" (2012.12.08) # "Gigantic O.T.N." -Freedom ver.- (2012.12.21) # "Kogane no Seiya Sousetsu ni Kuchite" -Freedom ver.- (2012.12.24) # "Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold and Release, Rakshasa and Corpse) (2013.01.05) # "Nou Shou Sakuetsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) -Freedom ver.- (2013.01.19) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on Your Right Shoulder) feat. ＿＿ and Chinori (Rap) (2013.02.01) # "America" (2013.03.14) # "Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita." (I've Found A Way to be Happy Forever.) -Freedom ver.- (2013.03.29) # "Kashokusei: Idol Shoukougun" (Indulging: Idol Syndrome) -Freedom ver.- (2013.06.01) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (Dangerous Situation ☆ Zen Girl) -Freedom ver.- (2013.07.19) # "Omatsuri Undo World" (2013.08.26) }} Discography |track1composer = kemu |track1arranger = |track2title = Nibyokan |track2lyricist = |track2composer = MARUDARUMA |track2arranger = |track3title = Kimi no Taion |track3lyricist = |track3composer = KuwagataP |track3arranger = |track4title = Ai to Nasubi to Heiwa na Kajitsu |track4lyricist = |track4composer = saiB |track4arranger = |track5title = Tropical Summer |track5lyricist = Dios |track5composer = Dios |track5arranger = |track6title = S・K・Y |track6lyricist = |track6composer = LiveP |track6arranger = |track7title = rain stops, good-bye |track7lyricist = |track7composer = NioP |track7arranger = NioP |track8title = Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari |track8lyricist = kemu |track8composer = kemu |track8arranger = |track9title = Nounai Denpa |track9lyricist = |track9composer = YM |track9arranger = |track10title = Maigo Life |track10lyricist = |track10composer = NishizawasanP |track10arranger = |track11title = Suki Kirai |track11info = (＿＿, nano) |track11lyricist = Gom |track11composer = Gom |track11arranger = Gom |track12title = Moyashi Otoko |track12lyricist = ＿＿ |track12composer = ＿＿ |track12arranger = |track13title = Mahou no Kotoba Underbar |track13lyricist = ＿＿ |track13composer = ＿＿ |track13arranger = |track14title = Underbar Radio |track14info = -Futsuubum Special ver.- |track14lyricist = ＿＿ |track14composer = |track14arranger = |track15title = Electrical Zombies |track15info = -Freedom ver.- |track15lyricist = DeadballP |track15composer = DeadballP |track15arranger = |track16title = Juu Mensou |track16info = -Freedom ver.- |track13lyricist = YM |track16composer = YM |track16arranger = |track16title = Moyashi Otoko |track16info = -Freedom ver.- |track13lyricist = ＿＿ |track16composer = ＿＿ |track16arranger = }} -Freedom ver.- |track1lyricist = |track1composer = MikitoP |track1arranger = |track2title = Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl |track2info = -Freedom ver.- |track2lyricist = |track2composer = Rerulili |track2arranger = |track3title = Kakoshokusei: Idol Shoukougun |track3info = -Freedom ver.- |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Suzumu |track3arranger = |track4title = Omatsuri Undo World |track4info = -Freedom ver.- |track4lyricist = |track4composer = YM |track4arranger = |track5title = Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai Desu. |track5info = -Freedom ver.- |track5lyricist = |track5composer = UtataP |track5arranger = |track6title = Gigantic O.T.N |track6info = -Freedom ver.- |track6lyricist = Reol |track6composer = GigaP |track6arranger = |track7title = Rin-chan Nau! |track7info = -Freedom ver.- |track7lyricist = OwataP |track7composer = OwataP |track7arranger = |track8title = Andabadabada Hoshibito VS Oppaiseijin |track8lyricist = |track8composer = DevilishP |track8arranger = |track9title = Senbonzakura |track9info = -Freedom ver.- |track9lyricist = |track9composer = KurousaP |track9arranger = |track10title = Juu Mensou |track10info = -Freedom ver.- |track10lyricist = YM |track10composer = YM |track10arranger = |track11title = Eien ni Shiawase ni Naru Houhou, Mitsukemashita. |track11info = -Freedom ver.- |track11lyricist = Tory Hitsuji |track11composer = UtataP |track11arranger = |track12title = Underbar Radio |track12info = -Freebum Special ver.- |track12lyricist = |track12composer = |track12arranger = |track13title = Yuudachi no Ribbon |track13lyricist = |track13composer = MikitoP |track13arranger = |track14title = from Y to Y |track14lyricist = |track14composer = JimmyThumbP |track14arranger = |track15title = Under the King |track15info = (Bonus track) |track15lyricist = ＿＿ |track15composer = ＿＿ |track15arranger = }} Gallery |Underbar-Mask-Juumensou.jpg|Underbar's Mask, put in the video of "Juu Mensou" |underbar fly away now.jpg|Underbar as seen in fly away now. Illust. by Shirasu (しらす) }} Trivia * He uses a Rode NT1-A Condenser Microphone and the programs Sound3 and Audacity.His Nico Nico Douga community profile External Links * Twitter * Blog Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Completed Pages